


玫瑰星球

by xanmoon



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanmoon/pseuds/xanmoon
Kudos: 1





	玫瑰星球

《玫瑰星球》

雀獺，ABO向  
不婚主義，未婚懷孕，久別重逢

00.  
你是星球上唯一的玫瑰，美麗嬌傲，脆弱堅強。

01.  
朴佑鎮刷著房卡進門時，李大輝早就洗好澡，裹好鬆軟的浴袍，全身都是沐浴露清新的味道，他忍不住把人揉進懷裡，深呼吸了幾次，才聞見若有似無的玫瑰香味。  
李大輝倒是有些嫌棄在外跑了一天，帶著汗臭味的朴佑鎮，雙手用力推了推他。  
「好臭，去洗澡！」  
朴佑鎮好笑的捏了捏大輝的鼻子，然後放下公事包就聽話的進了浴室。

相較於李大輝喜歡在洗完澡穿上全身的浴袍，朴佑鎮只是在下半身圍了條浴巾，六塊的巧克力腹肌還有水痕滑過，閃著危險的光芒。他走過去一把公主抱起還在沙發上翹著腳看雜誌的李大輝。  
「也該專心的看著我了吧？」  
朴佑鎮一手拿過雜誌，直接把它往後扔了。  
李大輝笑的瞇起眼，雙手環過朴佑鎮頸脖，就在臉頰邊親了一口。  
得到香吻的朴佑鎮，壞心的隔著浴袍掐了掐彈性飽滿的臀部，李大輝在他懷裡嚶嚀一聲的亂動，他差點把人摔在地上。  
朴佑鎮一向心急，把人放床上後，雙手在那截細腰處的繩結游移，像是在拆開禮物般，隨著稚嫩白皙的胴體展現在他眼前，他心跳忍不住的加快，身下的小兄弟也更加精神奕奕。  
他一手揭開李大輝頸後的抑制貼時，一瞬間爆開的玫瑰香味讓人以為落入了玫瑰花池，眼前的人秀色可餐，香味誘人。  
朴佑鎮像隻小獸，啃咬著細嫩的頸脖，最致命的位置，兩人的胸膛相貼，起伏時汗液交雜，味道逐漸相容。  
李大輝又痛又舒服，在朴佑鎮進入時，炙熱的偉物在他體內橫衝亂竄，研磨過他最敏感的一點，他尖著嗓子嬌吟，夾住腰部的雙腿有些脫力，但腳趾卻舒服的蜷曲。  
兩人動情的分享彼此，互相感受彼此的體溫，朴佑鎮幾乎吻遍他全身，他沒有想到有人的皮膚是如此的細滑，甚至舌頭觸及時，還能感受到甜味。四片唇瓣相貼又放開，靈巧的舌像是要把眼前的人吃下肚，唇齒之間相磨，軟嫩的感覺就像咀嚼著玫瑰花瓣，滑過嘴角的津液像是玫瑰花蜜，甜膩的讓人舌頭發麻。  
朴佑鎮順著耳朵邊吻到頸後的那塊突起，用他的虎牙輕輕磨蹭後才將自己的信息素注入，艷紅的玫瑰花瓣落入熱紅茶裡，雲湧翻滾的味道像是一壺剛泡好的玫瑰紅茶，馥郁又清甜。  
李大輝下面黏膩不堪濕成一片，脫力的軟癱在床上，朴佑鎮則是滿足的喟嘆，把人擁入懷中，一夜好眠。

李大輝醒來時還有些搞不清楚人時地，腰間橫擺著一條巧克力色的胳膊，襯的他皮膚更加白的剔透，腰上的紅痕像白瓷上的紅花，艷麗綻放。他推了推眼前結實的胸膛，拉開了點距離，從床下撿起那件浴袍鬆鬆的披在身上，剛起身下床時，雙腳毫無預警的軟了下來，他跌坐在地上發出了不小的聲響，這才吵醒床上呼呼大睡的人。  
剛好兩人因為工作忙碌一個月沒做了，又碰上他發情期，朴佑鎮紅著眼宣洩一個月的精力，而他也纏著他不放不知道做了幾次。  
朴佑鎮貼心的將他抱起走進了浴室，李大輝反而羞愧的抬不起臉，畢竟被人做到下不了床並沒有什麼好說嘴的。  
朴佑鎮反而覺得這樣的李大輝很可愛，強忍著想要在浴室再做一次的衝動，仔細的為他清洗後再輕輕的為他上藥。

「要一起吃飯嗎？」  
朴佑鎮才拉上褲頭，李大輝剛穿好一件高領針織。  
「不了，晚點約了娛樂公司的人要開會。」  
李大輝邊說邊點開手機，確認一夜沒讀的訊息。他確實心情有些不快，昨晚做的過頭了，他順手在後頸貼上新的抑制貼，玫瑰紅茶的味道才淡了點。  
「那下次隨時再約吧。」  
李大輝嗯了一聲才緩步挪出門。

與娛樂公司的會議很順利，很快的就敲定新女團的歌曲風格，剩下的就是李大輝的大展身手。  
對方公司派來的高層似是對李大輝很有興趣，會議室的辦公椅是越坐越近，但那人聞到李大輝身上的玫瑰紅茶味，難掩臉上的失望。  
「沒想到你有Alpha了呀？」  
李大輝只是順著他的話點點頭，那人倒是禮貌性的沒再死纏爛打上來。  
說起他跟朴佑鎮的關係還有這項好處，能夠幫他擋掉陌生人的騷擾。  
認真來看他跟朴佑鎮的關係也不是什麼正經八百，他們認識將近一年，在酒店床上的見面更多，與對方的認識大概就是姓名年紀跟職業而已，以前有一次一起去吃飯時才講到關於興趣愛好，但那次他們吃完飯後做床上運動時，他差點被插的吐了出來，讓他留下極差的記憶，所以養成了歡愛前空腹的習慣。  
他們的關係不是情侶，更準確的解釋是砲友，只是各取所需，在彼此的身上尋找歡愉與刺激。

02.  
那時的李大輝身為一位作曲家才初出茅廬，投了好幾首歌給娛樂公司，都沒收到回音，終於有一間公司給了訊息說要當面談，李大輝準備萬全的去了那間公司，只是沒想到對方看著他好欺負，想強行霸占曲子不給酬勞，還把他認真寫的歌數落的一無是處。  
他18歲時成年分化成為omega，與他骨子裡的驕傲截然相反的性別，他的自信來自他的天份與努力，他有底氣可以說話，可以不卑躬屈膝，但他的第二性別卻讓別人投以你是omega你不行的眼光。  
有時他還挺討厭這性別的，當對方把那幾張曲譜丟在他臉上時，不是感覺到疼，而是憤怒與心痛。  
「omega就別在外拋頭露面了，還是在家生孩子吧！」  
對方醜陋鄙視的話語，讓李大輝不顧以後，直接甩上門離開。  
直到走到了大樓外，他強忍的淚水才失控的滑下。

晚上他獨自一人走到工作室附近的酒吧，他坐在吧台前點了一杯粉紅色的酒，酒吧裡信息素混雜，其實對於沒有伴的omega是個危險的地方，有時他都感覺到有路過的人盯著他頸後的抑制貼。  
但他就是不甘心，憑什麼他得受限在性別裡，初分化後他都是依賴著抑制劑度過發情期，平時抑制貼也是貼的牢牢的，他不想成為誰的附屬，所以他從未與哪個alpha交往過。  
「誰說omega就得跟alpha結合，還得臣服在別人腳下？」  
李大輝看著淡粉的酒液自說自話，然後一仰頭吞下整杯酒。  
喝了兩三杯後，腦袋才開始暈呼呼的打繞，他想起身去洗手間，卻不小心撞到一個男人。  
「對不起…」  
在酒意的烘托下，他的聲音細細軟軟的，眼角因為酒氣泛著玫瑰的緋紅，一雙明眸還泛著水光，眼淚蓄積在眼眶中沒落下來，看起來甚是可憐。  
對方有些晃了神。  
沒得到回應的李大輝就想繞過人走開，對方卻在此時拉住他手腕，纖細的腕關節輕易的被包裹進一隻大手裡。  
「今晚有約嗎？」  
朴佑鎮沒想到自己竟然說出如此爛俗的搭訕台詞。  
李大輝這才仔細的看著人，沒有笑意的臉帶著幾分英氣，一雙眼毫不掩飾的盯著自己，昏暗的環境中耳墜晃著銀色光芒。  
李大輝搖搖頭。  
後來李大輝才想到底是酒醉的頭暈，還是那耳墜晃得他腦袋打結，才會答應了對方。

酒吧外的空氣很冷，男人還貼心的給他多搭了一件外套，坐在計程車裡時，男人的手虛摟著他的肩。  
場景從五光十色的酒吧轉換到柔光的酒店裡，李大輝沒來由感覺到熱，或許是因為酒精的作用，抑或是眼前男人身周釋放的信息素，他感覺到下身已經情動的濕了。  
才一進門李大輝就捧著男人的臉吻在他唇邊，因為身高差他還微微惦起腳尖，肩上的外套隨著動作滑落在玄關。  
他們沒再管那些多餘的，朴佑鎮摟著他更加深這個吻，兩人一路擁吻到落在柔軟潔白的床上。  
李大輝身上的白襯衫被扯得七零八落，露出大片白皙的胸膛，精緻美好的鎖骨露出，朴佑鎮大手一路從臉頰延著頸脖滑到肩角，omega的肌膚是如此的滑嫩，他再也忍不住了，剝了礙事的衣服，就啃咬在白嫩的皮膚上，留下一個個艷紅的印記。  
李大輝覺得自己全身都在燃燒，內裡的一團無名火把他燒的理智全斷，後頸的抑制貼燙的不行，他伸手把它揭開，身周的毛細孔變的更加敏感，熱烈的alpha信息素把他包裹，天性裡的相容與吸引，催促他向前。  
朴佑鎮不是沒跟omega做過，但眼前的人似白玫瑰般的純潔可愛，顫動的睫毛，以及濕潤無辜的眉眼，但又像紅玫瑰的性感誘惑，隨著觸摸更加拱起的身軀及有些難耐而洩出的呻吟。  
朴佑鎮進入時只覺得柔軟緊致，溫暖的包裹著他，雖然是第一次遇見的人，但他們卻致命的相契，無論朴佑鎮的動作是什麼，李大輝都能好好的配合，生理的刺激與滿足，滿室玫瑰香氣的甜美讓他心神蕩漾。  
李大輝是第一次經歷情事，陌生的人卻如此與他相合，從生理的嵌入，及信息素的配合，他們就是相見恨晚，一股紅茶香甜蜜苦澀，但又蒸騰一股熱氣，像是要把他泡開。  
朴佑鎮的虎牙咬上李大輝腫脹的腺體時，玫瑰紅茶的味道完美融合，激素像是流遍了全身，他們體會到從未有過的滿足與刺激。

萍水相逢的一夜，兩人就像末日般，盡情的在對方身上宣洩，不用去管明天的太陽是否升起。

李大輝醒來時，兩人赤身裸體的緊緊抱著，肌膚相親，一黑一白的膚色映在淺色的床上，就像太極陰陽相合的符號。不知道的人還以為是對恩愛的情侶，但眼前的人是連名字都不知道的陌生人，他還是覺得自己荒唐，第一次就跟個不認識的人做了，身上改變的味道，他還不習慣，他試著挪動身體，下身脹痛的感覺難以忽略。  
「你醒了？」  
一陣低沉的男聲及溫熱的氣息掃在他耳廓。  
他想說話，但卻覺得嗓子乾涸的不行，李大輝大概不記得，但朴佑鎮知道，他因為那甜膩的嬌吟射了幾次。  
朴佑鎮給他裹了薄毯子才抱他進了浴室，李大輝四肢痠軟無力的只能倚靠在他身上，任由他倆站在花灑下接受熱水的洗禮。  
那件白襯衫扣子早就不知道落在哪裡了，朴佑鎮叫了客房服務給他送來一套新的衣服，兩人坐在沙發的兩端，瞬間一室無語。

「我不知道你是第一次。」  
朴佑鎮率先開了口，但也不是道歉的意思。  
「昨晚就是一夜情，你也不必太在意。」  
李大輝整理好他的東西就準備走了，兩人連姓名都沒交換。

李大輝回到家時，才覺得昨天大概是他20年人生裡最荒唐的一次。  
他是個工作狂，但他決定放自己三天假，不碰工作的事項，當他安靜的坐在電腦前時，那晚情慾旑旎的記憶就會浮現，惹的他一陣臉紅。

兩人再遇是在一星期後，李大輝在工作室附近的便利商店，結帳時掏了錢包好久，一直找不到一枚500塊的硬幣，身後的人大概等不耐煩給他付了500塊，大輝想道謝，一句謝謝的話卻在回頭看見來人時停在了嘴邊。  
兩人沉默無語的站在便利商店前，李大輝還在找著落在包底的500元。  
「因為你，我變的想要更多了。」  
李大輝抬頭時，才發現朴佑鎮一直盯著他的一舉一動，就像那一夜，像是雄鷹專注盯著想要的獵物。  
「我想要你。」  
小白兔大概還是玩不過大野狼，李大輝的耳根默默的紅了。  
朴佑鎮沒說他手裡的黑色塑料提袋裡還有一盒剛買的保險套。

兩人迅速發展成砲友關係，或許因為李大輝孤單寂寞太久，或許因為朴佑鎮無處可宣洩的精力，或許因為兩人性別及信息素的適配，或許因為彼此身體上的契合，但就不會是因為心理上情感的依賴與投射。

03.  
後來李大輝才知道他的工作室跟朴佑鎮的公司很近，所以才讓他們三番兩次遇到。  
但兩人一週一次相約見面也只是為了滿足彼此的生理需求，也不像朋友之間的吃飯聊天，太多的私事他們不過問，朴佑鎮知道他是個作曲家，前陣子寫的一首歌反響不錯，所以那公司繼續找李大輝寫歌，朴佑鎮也去找了他寫的歌來聽，是首暗戀心情的女團歌。  
李大輝知道朴佑鎮是被公司外派來這裡出差的。  
「要出差多久？」  
「不知道。」  
有次李大輝事後躺在他身邊時問的。

他們大多是用傳訊息相約，所以當李大輝某天晚上接到朴佑鎮的電話時，他有些詫異。  
那頭的聲音比平時更加沙啞低沉。  
「大輝，你可以幫我個忙嗎？」  
李大輝聽完闔上了桌上的電腦，撿起手邊的外套就出了門，他沒搭車，而是徒步走著，晚上九點的時間，公司樓早就熄燈，只剩下逃生出口標誌的燈光，一個小綠人在黑暗中奔跑。  
當他找到朴佑鎮時，一頭深栗色的腦袋趴在辦公桌上。  
「佑鎮哥。」  
他一手搖了搖他的肩膀，邊推開堆滿桌子的文件，把還熱熱的粥跟感冒藥放在一小塊空下來的角落裡。  
「你來了？」  
朴佑鎮疲憊的抬起頭低哼著話語，與平時李大輝見的他有所不同，不是充滿侵略性的，也不是平常精神奕奕的模樣。  
「對不起，還麻煩你。」  
李大輝一言不發的幫他打理好一切。  
朴佑鎮本來就感冒的頭暈，辦公室裡的冷氣吹的他頭更加發疼，開始渾身無力的發燒，他想起身去買藥，卻天旋地轉的讓他一屁股坐回辦公椅，同事早就下班，他也不好再麻煩人，在這個城市又沒有朋友，他翻開連絡人，只能盯著李大輝的名字。  
朴佑鎮吃了藥又趴在桌上睡了過去。  
李大輝將空調溫度調高了些，然後脫下外套蓋在那有些可憐的背脊上。

朴佑鎮醒來時已經是隔天早上，因為是週末，辦公室仍是空蕩蕩的，只有李大輝留下的字條及外套有些溫度。  
玫瑰香味及香水味停留在那件外套上，也沾在他的後背上，他像是有什麼摸了摸後頸的位置。

後來朴佑鎮約了李大輝要吃飯道謝。  
「那我就不客氣了。」  
李大輝倒是點了不少，不過真的吃下肚的卻不多，大部分還是進了朴佑鎮的肚子。  
「你吃這麼少難怪這麼瘦，長點肉抱起來才舒服點。」  
李大輝不能認同的吐了吐舌。  
「外套我洗了還沒乾，下次再還你。」  
李大輝並沒有在意。  
飯後朴佑鎮問他要不要送他回去，李大輝搖了搖頭。  
李大輝想著去搭地鐵，朴佑鎮卻拉住他的左手。  
「吃太飽了，不想做。」  
李大輝看懂他的暗示。  
「那我們先散步消食一下？」  
突然他覺得朴佑鎮有些無賴。

他們在街燈的點綴下，吃飯散步，時間平和的像是不曾出現在他們的關係中。  
「不知道的人還以為我們是情侶。」  
李大輝調侃的笑了一下。  
「那又如何！」  
朴佑鎮是大無謂的。  
他們兩人都是不婚主義，不渴望一段關係的結合與見證，就想自由的沒有拘束的。  
他們彼此沒有承諾，沒有責任，甚至連情侶的稱呼都不是，看似最緊密的結合，卻是最生疏的搖搖欲墜。

朴佑鎮深色的髮跟一身深色的大衣站在街燈下，雙手插在兜裡，渾身alpha的氣息，他只是笑看著李大輝說話，眼神裡有幾分寵溺。  
李大輝並沒有看他，只是抱著自己的手拿包看著前方，淺棕色的髮色在燈光下有些閃閃發亮，稍微矮一些的身高能看見他乖巧的髮旋。  
「如果有一天，不是在床上，而是在街角都想要親吻擁抱時，我們就分開吧？」  
李大輝比朴佑鎮想像的更加小心翼翼。  
「比起不確定的事，我們還是想想要去哪間酒店吧！」  
朴佑鎮邊開著玩笑邊把視線收回。  
「那倒是。」  
李大輝揉了揉鼻子。

就像以往他們將門落鎖，然後在玄關親吻擁抱，把彼此身上的衣服揉亂，然後倒在床上，縱情的放肆彼此的欲望。  
有時在狹小的浴缸裡，有時在單人座的沙發上，沒有厭倦，有熟悉卻又有點新奇的探索彼此的身體。  
如果沒有愛，那就是alpha跟omega的本能讓他們一次次的結合，李大輝否認他們之間有這麼神聖的情感，不過是生理衝動罷了。  
今天的朴佑鎮反而有些虔誠的一次次與他接吻，像是在確認他的氣息，然後把自己的欲望盡數釋放在他身體深處。  
床頭一盞小燈把李大輝胸膛間的薄汗照的閃閃發光，身下白色的液體是純潔與欲望的結合，身上粉色的吻痕是一朵朵玫瑰綻放在朴佑鎮心上，李大輝眼角滾落的淚水，就像花瓣掉落水面，漾起一道漣漪。  
李大輝在他懷裡呼吸平穩的睡著，朴佑鎮從背後抱著他，低頭是頸間濃郁的玫瑰香，雙手環在不盈一握的腰間，溫熱的手掌下是平坦沒有一絲贅肉的小腹，隨著呼吸而起伏。  
他想起第一次在昏暗的酒吧見面時，他眼中閃著倔強的光芒，混在柔弱的淚光裡，像是玫瑰紅色的花瓣下，是尖銳扎人的細刺。  
朴佑鎮又低頭吻了吻那朵玫瑰。

04.  
朴佑鎮最近連軸轉的像顆不停的陀螺，工作上的事，感情上的事。  
他還在辦公室加班為了即將交稿的項目，他的女朋友打來說要分手。  
朴佑鎮覺得自己在感情上活得像個渣男，不會結婚的他從不給他交往五年的女朋友一個承諾，甚至在外出差工作時還找了個砲友，但他的女朋友或許因為他的虧欠，也在這段時間另結新歡。  
朴佑鎮痛罵自己活該。  
前女友要跟他兩清，包括一起租的房子，一起買的東西。  
朴佑鎮還在為工作忙得焦頭爛額，通通都隨他去了。

那是李大輝第一次聽他說有女朋友的事。  
「原來我在不知不覺間還當了第三者。」  
李大輝的表情很是漠然，但朴佑鎮知道他很生氣。  
「對不起。」  
他們那時沒有發現，那是他們的關係中的第一次道歉，一直以來他們從來不虧待誰，畢竟都是你情我願，各取所需。  
「但我們會分手真的不是因為你。」  
一句道歉像是一直保持平衡的天平有了傾斜。

李大輝起身推開了朴佑鎮。  
「我身體不舒服，今天不想做了。」  
朴佑鎮拉住已經開始套上衣服的李大輝。  
李大輝就著站著的姿勢，看著坐在床上仰頭看他的朴佑鎮，垂在額上的瀏海有些汗濕，一縷一縷的貼在額頭，看著他的雙眼卻一語不發，明明平時的話跟麻雀一樣多。  
朴佑鎮放下的姿態就像在等待主人的大狗狗。  
李大輝伸出一隻手揉亂了朴佑鎮的頭髮。  
「大輝啊…」  
李大輝不喜歡朴佑鎮喊他的名字。  
半晌，他仍是把那隻手抽了出來，卻又伸出雙手捧上朴佑鎮的臉頰，彎腰低頭就著站著的姿勢與他交換一個纏綿的吻。  
他始終無法拒絕朴佑鎮，尤其在他喊自己名字的時候。  
彎腰的姿勢很快就痠了，朴佑鎮將人摟過，瞬間天地相反，禁錮在他跟床第之間。  
李大輝十指撓在他後背又痛又癢，像是在給他懲罰，但他卻只想把眼前這朵玫瑰握的更緊，就算雙手會流血不止。

李大輝大概有兩個週沒見到朴佑鎮了，他忙於新歌的收尾工作，而朴佑鎮說要回去處理跟前女友的事。  
李大輝聳聳肩說與他無關。  
他出門時去找房東阿姨交了管理費，房東阿姨倒是個眉眼彎彎和藹的人。  
「小李呀，我看你也單著，阿姨介紹個人給你認識？」  
李大輝禮貌性的回絕，甜甜的拉著手撒了個嬌。  
「人家可是個富二代，性格還極好，不考慮考慮？」  
他搖了搖頭，說趕時間就走了。

工作時的李大輝自帶一種氣場，彷彿有股alpha的氣息流露，在娛樂公司的錄音一直持續到夜深了才結束，連地鐵的末班車都收工了。  
「大輝呀要怎麼回去？」  
一起的工作人員問起。  
「我叫車就好了。」  
他邊說邊收拾著東西。

「欸？這麼晚大家都還在？」  
突然一道陌生的聲音響起。  
眼前的人看起來身高超過180，眉眼很是善良，尤其一雙眼睛溫和的流露著光芒。  
「總經理你也還沒下班！」  
「我這才結束加班。」  
那人擺出有些委屈的表情。  
他才終於跟李大輝對上視線。  
一旁的工作人員連忙向對方介紹李大輝。  
「這是總經理，也是老闆的兒子。」  
李大輝禮貌性的點點頭問好。  
「我開車送你們回去吧，外面的雨下的可大了。」  
「我的另一半要來接我，總經理你送大輝吧？」  
李大輝想拒絕，但是盛情難卻，而且對方很是固執的堅持。

車窗外的燈光因為雨水像一塊塊模糊的色塊貼著，像馬賽克又像藝術玻璃，面前的雨刷規律的工作著，車裡安靜的氣氛只有廣播DJ的說話聲。  
李大輝有些侷促，車子裡都是那個人淡淡的味道，是溫和不刺激的迷迭香味，但卻很明顯的感受到與他的截然相反，alpha若有似無的信息素像針刺在他裸露在外的皮膚上。  
他身上的玫瑰紅茶味淡了很多，他跟朴佑鎮大概三個星期沒見面了。  
好不容易終於到了公寓樓下，他貼心的伸手過來替他開車門，但狹小的坐位讓他有種被逼在角落的錯覺。  
「謝謝總經理。」  
他笑了一下。  
「叫我煐岷哥就好，現在下班了。」  
李大輝嗯了一聲。

空氣中的雨水味沖散了點鼻間的迷迭香。  
夏夜裡的滂沱大雨沒來由的讓李大輝感覺濕黏煩躁，他低頭看了眼手機因為訊息而震動了幾下。  
「在哪呢？睡了嗎？」  
李大輝飛快的打字。  
「去接你。」  
「來我家？」  
頓時李大輝猶豫了一下，但他還是回了肯定的語句。

朴佑鎮見到人時，只覺得李大輝渾身上下都是雨的味道，不知道站在雨邊多久了。  
朴佑鎮一邊開車時一邊注意身旁的人，小小的腦袋貼在車窗邊，看著雨裡的斑駁。  
一進門時朴佑鎮的家是出乎他意料的乾淨跟整齊，他坐在擺設簡單的客廳，還有些公仔放在電視旁的櫃子。  
「要喝茶嗎？」  
朴佑鎮泡了與他味道相似的茶。  
濃厚甘醇的紅茶一下子暖了雨夜的一些涼氣。  
朴佑鎮伸手攬過坐在沙發上的李大輝，身周是alpha蠢蠢欲動的信息素，他覺得自己被一股紅茶的熱流包裹，像是泡在剛剛喝下肚的那杯紅茶裡，隨著溫度，隨著水流舒展開來。  
「很想你。」  
朴佑鎮的虎牙輕輕咬在他耳邊。

屋外的雨聲隆隆，屋內只剩甜膩的水聲，玫瑰紅茶甜蜜濃郁在這個涼夜裡，有份曖昧，有份悸動。

05.  
女團的回歸歌曲得到不錯的反響，作為製作人他也在逐漸嶄露頭角，投出去的歌曲也得到錄用的通知。  
朴佑鎮的項目也到了尾聲，他說如果順利的話，他會因此而升職。  
他們為了慶祝而見面。  
朴佑鎮也順便歸還那件外套。  
李大輝提議吃牛小腸。  
朴佑鎮說好。

稀鬆平常的對話，就像是一般的朋友相見。  
李大輝津津有味的吃著碗裡的牛小腸，朴佑鎮坐在對面，支著頭看他確實的把食物吃下肚。  
「大輝啊真的很可愛。」  
李大輝鼓著圓圓的臉頰，眼睛也瞪的圓滾滾的看向朴佑鎮。  
有時候他最近會想，如果他跟朴佑鎮超越這種歡愛的關係會是什麼樣子，但隨後他又想著他們是因為天性生理的相互吸引才在一起，朴佑鎮說不定也只是想跟他上床而已。

「吃完陪我去趟百貨公司吧，下個月是我媽生日，想給她挑禮物。」  
朴佑鎮自顧自的說，顯然沒發現李大輝一時的愣神。  
不得不說李大輝的眼光確實好，挑中的一件大衣優雅又時髦。  
「謝謝你啊大輝，我開車送你回去吧。」  
李大輝有些訝異他們今天的見面以逛百貨店為結束。  
「好。」李大輝點點頭。

李大輝站在街角等朴佑鎮去開車，看著他離去的背影，卻有種想要依附的心情。  
「如果那一天真的到了，我們就分開吧。」  
他輕輕淺淺的對著空氣說話。

街燈及車燈變成流光穿梭而過。  
不知不覺間兩人已經到了李大輝公寓樓下。  
「佑鎮哥謝謝你。」  
李大輝甜甜的笑了一下，朴佑鎮傾身吻在他臉頰，才揮手道別。

那天李大輝還在工作室搗鼓著旋律，一旁的手機亮了一下，他順手拿了起來。  
人家都說秋天是離別的季節，吹在他跟朴佑鎮之間曖昧的風像是嘎然而止。  
朴佑鎮終究結束了出差，要回去原本的城市。  
「在我離開前，見一面吧。」  
朴佑鎮的訊息一向簡短，簡短的看不清他真實的心情。  
李大輝也只回了一個嗯。

秋夜的風捲起一道落葉，李大輝攏了攏身上的薄風衣。  
滴的一聲刷開了房門，裡面的人急匆匆的拉過他，將他抵在門板上。  
「就當作分手砲吧。」  
朴佑鎮扶著他的腰吻了下來，唇齒之間意外的品嚐到一股酒味，他餘光瞥見了不遠處桌上擺著的酒瓶與酒杯。  
酒精能帶來一絲的麻痺與義無反顧。  
朴佑鎮用手撕掉那張薄薄的抑制貼，然後用他全身的信息素讓他只能臣服在他身下。  
李大輝被濃郁的茶香引誘，更努力的釋放玫瑰的甜香，兩股氣息的互碰就迫不及待的相容，他渴望被觸摸，被愛撫。朴佑鎮滾燙的手一路從肩膀，滑過筆直的背，掠過凹陷的腰窩，在渾圓飽滿的臀部揉捏。  
他們褪下多餘的衣物，只為坦誠相待。  
李大輝情動的身子軟的像水，隨著朴佑鎮的動作而變化，而晃動。  
朴佑鎮不需要太多潤滑就能進入，後穴早就濕濡一片，溫暖緊致的迎接他的到來。  
在插入的一瞬間，李大輝像隻奶貓嚶嚀了一聲，使朴佑鎮才剛進入又脹大了幾分，臃道裡欲拒還迎的收縮，朴佑鎮享受似在天堂的感覺。  
李大輝喜歡面對面的討要親吻及擁抱，朴佑鎮總是滿足他，一個個綿密的吻落在眼皮，落在耳廓，落在嘴唇。唇齒相交唾液交換能讓他感受到安心感。  
朴佑鎮還會用他的虎牙在他頸邊磨蹭，一跳一跳的脈動會感受到那尖銳，像是生命都在那人的唇邊。  
朴佑鎮喜歡那人的小手胡亂的摸在他緊實的三角肌、背肌及腹肌間，就像在驗收他經時健身的成果。  
朴佑鎮靈巧的舌纏繞在李大輝白嫩胸口上的紅珠，一顆顆的乳腺都被激發的站了起來，顯得更加紅腫突出，這也讓李大輝享受到第一次的高潮。  
剛過一次高潮，身下人的皮膚泛著一股嬌嫩的粉色，朴佑鎮覺得就像一朵鮮嫩的玫瑰花，他想要更加用力的澆灌。  
朴佑鎮挺動了幾下後射了出來，他也隨即抽了出來取下裝的滿滿的套子。  
突然而來的空虛感讓李大輝難耐的用腳踝磨了磨他的腰。  
「哥哥…」  
只有在床上時，李大輝才會單純的只喊他哥。  
朴佑鎮被身下的小奶貓磨的不行，套上新的套子又插了進去。  
兩人深陷在情欲的浪潮裡，做了一次又一次。  
李大輝第一次覺得做愛讓他快要溺亡，朴佑鎮把他抱的很緊，插的很深。

他像是星球上的玫瑰花，看著小王子即將離開他的世界，他害怕又會變的空虛，變的寂寞，不知不覺中，他把情感依附在那個人身上。  
所以他想要得到更多，抓住他能抓到的。  
「哥哥，進來吧。」  
「我愛你，我想要你。」  
透明的淚花墜落在眼角，碰觸到空氣，盛開成一朵朵白色的玫瑰。  
朴佑鎮始終都是愛憐著懷裡的玫瑰的，捨不得柔軟的花瓣掉落，捨不得傾壓到纖細的莖身。  
如果可以，他希望玫瑰永遠屬於他一人，只有他能觸摸，只有他的味道。  
紅茶像是在沸水中更加翻騰。  
李大輝情動的流出了更多的花蜜，整個空氣裡滿溢玫瑰的香甜，朴佑鎮更是用力的深埋，想要探觸那花蕊的中心。  
炙熱的偉物磨過那一點，層層花瓣包覆的中心些微張開，露出最溫暖濕熱的腔口。  
朴佑鎮眼紅的往那一點突破，李大輝疼的眼淚沒有停下來過。  
「大輝啊…」  
低沉好聽的嗓音在安撫他。  
身上緊貼的每一吋都屬於對方，連那個能繁育生命的地方，也將被他占領。  
李大輝意亂情迷的喊著，直到花苞的中心完全打開，朴佑鎮毫不客氣的直接闖入那個祕密境地。  
紅茶澆灌著玫瑰，鮮嫩的玫瑰變得更加艷紅，滾落的露水都變成玫瑰紅茶的味道，好像玫瑰的味道本該如此。  
紅茶麋養著玫瑰，但最後玫瑰卻也入了茶，像是永世不得拆散。  
朴佑鎮始終都抱著李大輝在親吻他，發洩他無處可去的愛意。  
在他們成結的一瞬，朴佑鎮說：  
「我愛你。」

06.  
冬天來的又急又猛，李大輝覺得自己好像感冒了，全身又倦又累，連著幾天他都早早結束工作關燈休息。  
才過去兩個月，他始終沒再提起朴佑鎮，自從他離開後他徹底把他的連絡方式都刪掉了。  
以為不再提起就能逐漸忘記。

直到有一天他跟著朋友去吃牛小腸，面對他喜歡的食物，竟然沒來由的噁心，讓他直奔洗手間對著馬桶嘔起酸水。  
他還想否定那方面的懷疑。  
李大輝想起那一天，他醒來後掙脫在他身上的懷抱，恢復理智的他穿好衣服就離開的酒店，還去藥店買了事後的避孕藥，甚至他還想在下一個月去動手術清洗標記。  
他不能還依賴著那個人。

但他為了確認還是硬著頭皮去了醫院。  
年事已大的醫生一頭花白的頭髮，面色和藹的眼尾連著皺紋。  
「恭喜你，懷孕了。」

李大輝卻不為此感到開心，他的孩子不會受到祝福，甚至出生後並不能擁有幸福的家庭。  
肚子裡的生命終究是他們衝動之後的產物，不能留下來。  
他一手撫上還平坦的小腹，但他還是對著與自己血脈相連的小東西有一絲憐惜。

他站在孤獨的星球上，卻不知道該何去何從。

07.  
獨立成熟到底是不是一件好事，李大輝只想獨自承受這一切。  
他早把朴佑鎮的電話號碼刪了，但他潛意識裡其實還記得那一串數字。  
他想他說不定只是玩玩而已，根本不想要這個孩子，他說過他不想要婚姻的束縛。  
李大輝也害怕自己用omega的身份，甚至是一個生命，去束縛住一個alpha，他想要的不只是生理性別的互補與吸引，而是除開性別，也能坦誠相待的人。  
他獨自一人坐在醫院的長廊，雙手撫在肚子上，眼淚卻滴在手背上。  
他怪自己是個狠心的人，不是個好母親。  
他怪自己無能，他害怕他無法扶養一個孩子。  
醫生說了如果要拿掉就要趁早，但這會對身體造成危害，未來說不定不能再要孩子。  
他害怕做決定，他甚至很想打給朴佑鎮問他該如何是好，甚至只要聽到他的聲音，也都能安撫他的慌張。  
一個人坐在回程的公車上，毫無預警落下的一場雨，透明雨水滑過車窗，纖細手指隨著雨滴劃在玻璃上，留下無形的指紋。  
入夜了雨勢也沒停，李大輝洗好澡後把自己埋進被子裡，眼睛睜著聽著雨聲墜落。  
他好想念朴佑鎮。  
李大輝無意識的按了朴佑鎮的號碼，手指停在綠色的通話鍵上，直到摁了下去，但他卻又在鈴響一聲後就切斷了電話，他不知道朴佑鎮是否看見了。

一邊工作上的事也在追逐著他。  
女團在準備回歸，上次他給寫的主打歌獲得了不小的人氣，所以娛樂公司打算繼續延用他的作品，只是他現在困於私事，而無法完成下一首歌。  
對方公司又傳了郵件要他去開會，他只好努力整理好心情。  
時不時左手會覆上小腹的位置，連動作時都會避免碰撞，他下意識的會想保護那個小生命。  
他跟朴佑鎮之間沒留下什麼，連禮物都沒有送過，這個孩子就像紀念品，留下他們曾在一起的證據。  
李大輝承認他愛上朴佑鎮了，就像落了血脈，連在他的心臟上。  
他在不知不覺中陷落在朴佑鎮平時與床上給予他的霸道與溫柔了。

但在他猶豫了三天後，上帝為了猶豫不決的他做了決定。

那是個雨天，他撐著一把傘走過馬路，他正往娛樂公司去開會，或許是心情差使他分心，或者是天氣很差視線不佳。  
刺眼的車燈讓他想起他坐在朴佑鎮的副駕駛座，看著車窗外流過的燈光。  
他只覺得很痛，比他被進入時還痛。  
底下源源不絕的流血，他感受到他失去的不僅僅是血液，雨水很涼，浸的他渾身冰冷。  
那是命運殘忍的血淚。  
在他失去意識前，他聽見有人在喊他的名字。

08.  
半個月後李大輝出院了，戶外的空氣比醫院裡酒精的味道好聞的多。  
老天保佑，他的傷只是打打石膏就沒事了，但因為流產，而多住院了幾天。  
林煐岷幫他辦好了手續，還幫他拿著僅有的行李。  
「我送你回去吧。」  
李大輝點點頭。  
他坐在車上，低著頭給遠在國外的母親傳訊息，他沒說他身上發生的事，只是一星期沒連絡了，媽媽該擔心了。  
「三餐我吩咐了人給你送，你現在需要好好調養，記得藥也要按時吃。」  
林煐岷自顧自的說著，但身旁的人好像沒什麼反應。  
「對不起。」  
李大輝聽著才抬起頭。  
「對不起。」  
林煐岷又說了一次。  
「我會看著你有沒有吃的。」  
「知道了。」  
李大輝的回覆簡短的像是不願多說一句。

李大輝在醫院醒來時只感覺到手上的疼痛，下身並沒有太多的痛覺，但他心底感知到的失去與空落，讓他哭了出來。  
他被安排在單人房，他一個人對著天花板大聲的哭著，像是要發洩這所有的不甘。  
林煐岷站在門外，時間久到感覺不到下肢的痠麻。  
李大輝好像哭累了，沒了聲響，林煐岷才推門進去。  
一雙漂亮的眼睛哭的發紅發腫，臉色還有失血過多的蒼白。  
「對不起。」  
林煐岷伴隨一個深深的鞠躬。  
李大輝該恨林煐岷但他卻怪罪不起來，他恨的是命運的無情，像是在給他一個懲罰，或許這個孩子就不該留下來，但他仍是為了失去他的孩子而感到深沉悲傷，曾經他以他的血餵養那個珍貴的生命。  
「我也會向你的alpha致歉的。」  
「不用了。」  
李大輝稍微恢復了點平靜。  
「我們已經分開了。」  
林煐岷訝異的愣了神情。  
「醫藥費用我會全部負擔，我會請醫師用最好的藥物，我知道傷害已經造成了，我會盡全力彌補。」  
「謝謝你。」  
李大輝累的只想睡，他讓林煐岷離開，但他還是為他雇請了看護工。  
住院期間林煐岷天天來探望他，水果營養品一樣不落，有時候還叨念著長輩的身體調養配方。  
「煐岷哥你沒有其他事嗎？」  
李大輝對於他一天來好幾次有些困擾。  
「公事處理完了，沒有事了。」  
「那去照顧你的omega吧，別天天往我這來了。」  
「我沒有omega。」  
林煐岷眨著無辜的眼睛。  
……  
說真的李大輝還是有點感謝林煐岷的，無微不至的照顧，陪他說話讓他能夠轉移注意力。  
「你不恨我嗎？」  
有次林煐岷問。  
「討厭你也沒有用。」  
李大輝看著桌旁林煐岷帶來的玫瑰花。  
「那你真的不告訴你的alpha嗎？」  
「現在說了也沒意義。」  
他一手撫著玫瑰的花瓣。  
「好想念紅茶的味道。」  
李大輝只是不自覺得脫口而出，林煐岷聽了進去就說要給他去買。  
到底林煐岷也是因為愧疚才對他這麼好的吧。  
明明就是肇事者與被害者的關係，卻又相處異常融洽。

回到家後他實在閒不下來，就又去了工作室，腦袋轉著才不會一直胡思亂想。  
林煐岷的短信也是每天不落，確認他有沒有好好吃飯，甚至會來到工作室探班。  
「你才剛好不能熬夜，我送你回家休息吧。」  
「那你也跟下屬說別一直催我交歌。」  
李大輝聽話的關上電腦。  
「啊…我立刻讓人注意一下。」  
李大輝只是開個玩笑，他慌忙的拉住林煐岷認真拿起手機的手。  
「對不起，我是開玩笑的。」  
李大輝一邊慌張道歉，一邊擺出委屈的神情。  
林煐岷看著跟他道歉認錯的人只覺得可愛，忍不住伸手撫平他頭上翹起的頭髮。  
太近了…  
李大輝後知後覺的感受到鼻間的迷迭香味，然後悄然無聲的拉開距離。

林煐岷送他回家時，剛好在樓下遇到房東阿姨。  
「小輝啊，難得帶了人回來！」  
但林煐岷跟房東阿姨對視後，露出訝異的神情。  
「煐岷啊！沒想到你跟小輝認識呀！」  
阿姨轉過身熱情的拉住李大輝的手說：  
「上次我要給你介紹的就是煐岷，是我外甥，年輕還事業有成，性格更是好的沒話說，跟他在一起會很幸福的！」  
李大輝只能尷尬的解釋他們不是那樣的關係，林煐岷只能幫著解釋。  
房東阿姨只好作罷，但他最後還是拉著林煐岷說要他好好努力追人。  
「對不起，我阿姨就是這樣。」  
林煐岷尷尬的笑了笑。  
李大輝搖搖頭表示他沒放在心上。  
「但是，說真的…」  
「你明明還喜歡著那個人，為什麼不連絡他？」  
李大輝原本看著林煐岷的視線，有些迴避。  
日常生活裡完全沒了朴佑鎮的痕跡，甚至也沒有一點他留下的東西，只是有次無意間在超市裡找到曾經他給他泡的紅茶包，從此他也只喝這個味道的茶，只要在房間裡泡一杯，就算只聞著味道也會讓他稍稍安心。  
「如果你心裡沒有他，我說不定就會決定追求你了。」  
林煐岷突如其來的一句話，讓李大輝回過頭看向比他高了許多的人。  
林煐岷卻只是拍了拍他的肩。  
「時間不早了，趕緊上去吧。」  
他神色自然的好像那句話不代表什麼。

李大輝在感情上太被動敏感，他只想讓時間去帶過一切。

09.  
原本一直走活潑甜美風格的女團，這次回歸卻轉型成感性少女，少女們實力夠好，唱出歌詞中那種心動與心痛，旋律既溫柔又悲傷，吸引了不少粉絲，甚至連大眾路人都感到驚艷的分享轉發，一瞬間女團的知名度大開，歌曲在音源榜上的成績不斷逆行上升到第三名，綜藝廣告邀約不斷，甚至都有人開始討論讓這個女團出名的製作人是誰，一連三首歌卻都是出自還不知名的作曲家。  
李大輝第一次感受到自己的名字被別人熱烈討論。  
林煐岷打來了電話。  
「明天晚上一起聚餐慶功吧，我去接你。」  
李大輝想說自己搭地鐵去就好，林煐岷像是不容他拒絕的直接掛斷了電話。

李大輝換上一件煙灰色的緞面襯衫，及深黑色的長褲，像是畫龍點睛，他又挑了一條上面綴著一顆方型藍寶石的頸鍊，又噴了兩下他平常喜歡用的香水，確認好頸後的抑制貼貼牢了，才體面的出了門。  
林煐岷剛好才到，朝他揮了揮手。  
「是我們天才作曲家李大輝！」  
李大輝害羞的擺擺手。  
他們先去了公司的慶祝酒會，礙於正式場合，李大輝還是淺嚐了手裡的香檳酒。  
這個女團算是林煐岷手裡的項目，總算有了亮眼成績，他一一回應過祝賀的詞，以及那些以前不看好的批評。  
「沒想到製作人這麼年輕。」  
身旁的人說起。  
「甚至還是個omega。」  
不知道哪個中年男子說到。  
「什麼年代了你還在AO性別歧視！」  
眾人只是哄堂一笑。  
作為討論中心的李大輝，臉上還是禮貌性的笑容，但心底卻覺得不自在的往身旁的林煐岷靠近了一步，他只是想起不愉快的回憶。  
林煐岷是察覺到李大輝的不安，自然的伸手搭住他另一邊肩膀。  
還好公司正式的酒會只有一個小時，李大輝不用繼續面對那些人。

他們繼續轉場到烤肉店，是只有工作人員跟女團成員的私下聚會。  
「敬所有努力辛苦工作的夥伴！」  
不用拘束的敬酒，只要開懷的大笑，一邊大啖烤肉，一邊痛快的喝著燒啤。  
「總經理現在有資本可以娶老婆了！」  
「但也得先找個老婆吧！」  
眾人一邊吃，一邊開著林煐岷的玩笑，可見平時的他有多平易近人。  
李大輝也跟著眾人開起林煐岷的玩笑，林煐岷一臉委屈明明一小時前我們還是盟友。  
席間的氣氛很好，林煐岷大概多喝了幾杯，散場時有些醉酒，李大輝一手輕扶著他的腰。  
眾人決定叫車，依據方向不同分成了兩輛車，李大輝小心翼翼的把人扶進車後座，林煐岷充滿酒氣的熱息噴在他頸邊，迷迭香甚至隨著酒意散發出來。  
「謝謝你，回去早點睡。」  
林煐岷雖然有點醉了，但話還說的俐索，但卻又像是醉了把他當小朋友，隔著車窗輕摸了摸他的頭。  
李大輝嗯了一聲後退一步，林煐岷像是察覺到失態，迅速把手收了回去。  
沒人發現他們之間有一瞬間的怪異。

回到家後李大輝洗完澡就躺到床上，手機上是林煐岷傳來的訊息，確認他到家了沒。  
“內！！！”還附帶了表情符號。  
所有的事情似乎在好轉，身體狀況，事業成就，甚至從前悲傷的情緒也因為了連續的好事而沖淡了。  
假以時日，生活會回到正軌，他會想起那個人，但不會帶著任何情緒，就算品嘗一杯紅茶，也能享受它的茶香，而不是想起曾經在他身上的味道。

10.  
在這一年，女團乘勝追擊，間隔四個月後又進行回歸，當然這次主打歌也由李大輝操刀，甚至其他公司也向他伸出橄欖枝，生活一下子變的忙碌起來。  
「給你買的保健食品有沒有按時吃？」  
林煐岷趁李大輝來公司錄歌時順便嘮叨幾句。  
「有！哥，不知道的人還以為你是我媽。」  
李大輝回懟了一句。  
「結束一起吃飯吧，你別又不吃飯！」  
就算李大輝自己覺得身體已經恢復了，但林煐岷還是替他操心著。

林煐岷挑了一間普通的韓餐，不高級但是質樸溫馨，菜品很合李大輝的胃口。  
「煐岷哥，這一年已經補償很多了，真的不用再一直照顧我了。」  
用完餐，李大輝擦了擦嘴，語重心長的說。  
「真的…不要再花時間在我身上了。」  
李大輝也還不起林煐岷的好意。  
李大輝的態度很堅持，林煐岷也沒有理由可以繼續這段照顧。  
「我真的沒有機會嗎？」  
林煐岷問。  
「下個月我會回去給醫生評估清洗標記的手術。」  
李大輝摸了摸後頸。  
「煐岷哥就像我的親哥哥，我會告訴你手術日期的。」  
林煐岷苦笑了一下。  
就算你沒有了標記，我也不會是你考慮的對象。  
「這頓我請吧，最近收到了版權費。」  
李大輝笑得很溫柔。

「真的不用我送你回去？」  
李大輝搖搖頭：「地鐵站很近的。」  
「好吧。」  
林煐岷上前一步，攬住了身型瘦小的李大輝，在外人看來就像埋進了他懷裡。  
「需要我時打給我吧，你不是獨自一人。」  
李大輝沒說話，只是點點頭。  
目送了林煐岷離開，他才轉身往地鐵站走去。  
只是一個回頭卻看見了個意料之外的人，平靜無波的水面上泛起漣漪。  
那人也看著李大輝，好像站了一陣子了。  
李大輝想當作什麼都沒發生，無事的走過去。  
路過他身邊時，他卻抓住他的小臂。  
「大輝…」  
喊著他的名字的聲音一樣低沉好聽。  
「佑鎮哥…」  
李大輝嘴角試圖拉開一個自然的笑容，但卻覺得很難。  
「有時間嗎？」  
朴佑鎮一樣戴著閃著光亮的耳墜，只是款式不同。  
他的回答卻如同兩年前。

兩人只是走到附近的咖啡館。  
「這一年來還好嗎？」  
一開始的開場白總是老套的噓寒問暖。  
「你寫的歌我聽了，很好聽…」  
「謝謝。」  
李大輝只是低頭攪拌著手裡的咖啡，白色的心型拉花早就被攪成一團白色。  
「你不好奇我為什麼在這裡？」  
「嗯？」  
李大輝才終於抬眼看向他。  
「我最近申請調來這裡的總公司，不是出差，是永久性的。」  
「如果我說這一年來我想你想到快瘋了，你信嗎？」  
朴佑鎮很是平穩的說著，但眼神卻透著真摯，褐色的瞳仁裡是李大輝的倒影。  
李大輝愣住了，不知道該如何做出回應，一時不知道該認為這是真話亦或假話。  
此時店員適時的打斷這安靜沉默。  
「對不起，我們要打烊了。」

朴佑鎮並沒有繼續被中斷的話題。  
「時間不早了，我送你回去吧。」  
「沒關係，不用了。」  
李大輝一刻都不想跟他單獨在一起，但此時天空就像站在朴佑鎮那裡，毫無預警的落下冬夜的一場雨。  
大概是升職了，朴佑鎮換了一輛車，路燈及車燈混在雨水裡，變成模糊的光亮，李大輝一樣坐在副駕駛座，偏頭看著外頭迅速滑過車窗玻璃的雨水。  
車子裡的音樂像淺淺的背景樂，還有兩人各懷心思此起彼落的呼吸聲。  
好不容易車子來到公寓樓下，李大輝解開安全帶，迫不及待要下車了。  
「謝謝你佑鎮哥。」  
朴佑鎮卻像突然反悔，傾身抓住拉上車門的手。  
李大輝詫異的回頭看他，兩人的距離突然變得很近，連朴佑鎮瞳孔裡懾人的光都能看見。  
「為什麼要躲我？」  
「我沒有。何況我們之間還有什麼嗎？」  
李大輝頓時一陣火氣上來，怒瞪著朴佑鎮。  
朴佑鎮再也不想掩飾及考慮，只想直接說出心裡的想法。  
「這一年來我真的很想你。」  
朴佑鎮的手還拉住他的右手腕，看著他說的字字句句，眼神才變的溫柔。  
「想念關於你的一切，你的笑容你的溫柔可愛，你生氣的神情，還有你難為情時總往我身上招呼的拳頭。」  
李大輝冷笑了一聲說：「可我從來沒有想起你。」  
「去年有一天半夜你曾打給我，只鈴響了一聲，那是我們分開兩週時。」  
朴佑鎮一字一句說的事實，像是翻起李大輝舊的傷疤，他不會忘記他曾經擁有過一個孩子，原本已經癒合的白色皮肉，卻被撕裂開來，流下鮮紅溫熱的血液。  
「我沒有…」  
李大輝臉上的表情是慍怒的，但眼眶裡卻裝著悲傷。  
「我一點也不想再見到你。」  
「你說你很想我，你只是想念跟我做愛的時候吧！」  
朴佑鎮看著李大輝的情緒反常激動，雙手握住他的手臂想要安撫他。  
「那我們現在就在這裡做吧！」  
「做完之後可以不要再打擾我嗎？」  
李大輝邊哭邊吼的說完這些話。  
「我不是那樣的人。」  
「大輝你誤會我了！」  
李大輝在他面前情緒崩潰，眼淚撲簌簌的落下，連朴佑鎮都不知所以的慌了。  
甚至李大輝不知哪裡來的力氣，掙脫了朴佑鎮的雙手，駕駛座的位置很小，他雙手環過朴佑鎮的脖子，傾身就把嘴唇覆了上來，甚至整個身子都往朴佑鎮懷裡倒，玫瑰香氣突然蔓延開來。  
朴佑鎮只顧的上保護他，不讓他在狹小的環境裡磕碰了哪裡。  
他的嘴唇一樣的柔軟，身子一樣的纖細如水。  
從朴佑鎮回到了釜山之後，他發現自己無法對其他人感到興趣，就算與別人相處，他只會想起關於李大輝的好與壞。  
一個他想念已久的人在他懷裡發情，朴佑鎮忍不了，也不想再忍耐。  
李大輝被發情的浪潮沖昏頭，只顧著閉眼親吻他，小舌尖輕輕的描摹，一邊雙手甚至主動的要解朴佑鎮的皮帶扣。  
朴佑鎮用了點力氣拉開他。  
李大輝才睜開雙眼看向他，眼裡裝著不知道是情欲，還是淚水的東西氤氳著雙眸迷茫。  
「如果這是你想要的，那就如你所願吧。」  
朴佑鎮放平了座椅，翻身跨在李大輝身上，就算貓著背，也偶爾還是會磨擦過車頂。  
他抬手脫下李大輝的針織毛衣，也順帶脫下自己的襯衫，但他又怕李大輝著涼，所以俯身用自己的體溫緊抱著他。  
車子裡狹小，要翻身變換姿勢都困難，他們維持著面對面擁抱的姿勢，熱烈的親吻，津液裡是甜的，但卻混雜了一些淚水的鹹。  
不知道為什麼李大輝還是在哭，小聲的嗚咽，朴佑鎮溫柔的用拇指揩過眼角的眼淚，輕聲在耳邊安慰他。  
「求求你抱緊我…」  
李大輝的央求使他心碎，朴佑鎮更加用力的抱他，使汗淋淋的肌膚相貼，緊靠的胸膛能感覺到彼此心臟的跳動。  
他也更加用力的吻他，舌尖彼此交纏，分享彼此的味道，不知何時車廂裡早就充斥著玫瑰及紅茶的味道，兩種味道像是久別重逢後，迫不及待的相容。  
朴佑鎮的大手一路從胸前撫到腰間，還是如此絲滑的觸感，但卻好像比一年前還瘦了點，甚至小腹間都有馬甲線的痕跡。他抬起勻稱纖長的雙腿掛在他腰間，從臀部底下慢條斯理的往上，早就不知去向的外褲落在椅子底下，濕透的內褲順著脫下掛在纖細的腳踝上。  
Omega的身體早就分泌出大量的液體，後穴已經濕熱的等待他的探訪，朴佑鎮插進去的時候一點也不費力，他小幅度的晃動，身下的人也跟著輕輕的擺動，像隨風搖曳的花蕊。  
但朴佑鎮還是決定先讓李大輝舒服了，嘴唇與手指併用，在他胸前的小花苞撕咬及揉撚，待花苞變的艷紅又腫脹像是即將盛開，又轉往下身的白淨莖身，寬厚溫熱的大手像是在撫摸白瓷做的藝術品，小心翼翼又謹慎流連，惹的李大輝的嬌喘呻吟沒停過，很快的交代給朴佑鎮一手心的白濁，像是捧著一朵白玫瑰。  
跟著李大輝的高潮，朴佑鎮也被收縮夾的一陣頭暈目眩，狹小空間裡的玫瑰花香更甚，像是在花房裡用玫瑰花瓣泡澡。  
朴佑鎮隨著身下更賣力的運動，毛細孔大開，全身沾附了玫瑰味。  
精實健身壯碩的手臂摟住不盈一握纖細的腰肢，一截細白的腰在小麥色手臂及紅痕的襯托下更顯妖豔。  
狹小的空間裡他們做的大汗淋漓，完全忘記了車外冬夜冰冷的風和雨。  
就算在堅硬的座椅上大開大合其實很不舒服，他們還是堅持的不願放開彼此。  
外頭的滂沱大雨掩飾著車內的情欲旖旎。  
終於朴佑鎮釋放在他身體深處，滾燙的像是要灼傷他的腸道，尖銳的虎牙磨過後頸的腺體，然後一個痛感，溫熱的信息素流遍全身，像是喝了一杯暖暖的紅茶。  
儘管身體很疲累，但信息素帶來的安定，像是身在溫暖洋流中，舒服的昏昏欲睡。  
李大輝艱難的睜開眼睛，外頭昏黃的路燈透過模糊的車窗，灑在朴佑鎮結實光滑的背肌上，雨水的光影落在他們赤裸的身體上，像是紋身，但卻又隨著移動而消失。  
他只是想要擁有朴佑鎮，哪怕只有一瞬，哪怕他無法確認彼此的真心。  
朴佑鎮的喘息聲在他耳邊，他偏過頭去看向他，昏暗裡看不清他眼裡的東西，只有一小簇反射的光亮。  
他們還緊擁著彼此，沒有任何阻隔，甚至能數出朴佑鎮過快的心跳聲，李大輝卻覺得踏實。  
李大輝輕輕吻在朴佑鎮唇角。  
「朴佑鎮，你愛我嗎？」

11.  
大冬天的在車上裸睡，雖然有點暖氣，但兩人相擁也只是蓋著外套，沒有感冒已經是萬幸。  
李大輝一陣子未經歷性事，全身還是疲軟，他勉為其難讓朴佑鎮進屋去洗個熱水澡，順便還煮了一壺薑茶，他翻開手機，昨晚都是林煐岷問他到家了沒的短信，甚至還有未接來電。  
雖然有些遲了，但他還是打了通電話過去報平安。  
「大輝，濕毛巾要放哪裡？」  
朴佑鎮剛好洗完澡出來，他聲量一向大的穿過手機的另一端。  
「？？？」  
李大輝慌張的說再見切斷了電話，然後起身拿過他手裡的毛巾。  
「我煮了薑茶，喝完就回去吧。」  
李大輝自顧自的處理濕毛巾，不顧背後朴佑鎮還有話要說。  
「昨天是我硬要你跟我在車上做，我道歉，就當作什麼都沒發生吧。」  
今天的李大輝平靜的讓朴佑鎮感到不安。  
「你為什麼不相信我說的，給我一個正式追求你的機會？」  
朴佑鎮問。

昨夜，李大輝最後雙眼矇矓的吻在他唇邊，朴佑鎮還沒反應過來他的問題，他的眼皮就自然垂下的自顧自地進入睡眠。  
朴佑鎮冤枉，他連回答的機會都沒有。  
「昨天跟你在一起的人，是你的alpha？」  
朴佑鎮還是小心翼翼的問出口，若是因為有了另一半，拒絕他也是常理。  
「不是…」  
朴佑鎮起身拉住一直想逃避他的李大輝，他沒敢用力，但幸好李大輝並沒有掙脫他的手。  
「我承認第一次見到你我就對你有興趣，但是我卻跟你展開一段錯誤的交往關係。」  
「後來的相處之後，你的溫柔天真，你的可愛善良，甚至你的脆弱敏感與驕傲，我都喜歡的不行。」  
「我沒有勇氣告白，甚至我還有一個沒有分手的女朋友，是我的錯。」  
「我想跟你在一起，不是alpha對omega的生理衝動，是我朴佑鎮喜歡你李大輝！」  
李大輝沒有說話，只是低垂著眼。  
一直以來他習慣隱藏他的脆弱，他可以裝作堅強的挺直腰身面對這個世界，甚至用他的細刺武裝自己。  
朴佑鎮遇到了一朵玫瑰，一朵驕傲的玫瑰，但卻是一朵他想捧在手心呵護的玫瑰。  
「可以給我一點時間嗎？」  
李大輝抬頭看向朴佑鎮。  
「當然，我會等你。」  
說實話他一直很羨慕朴佑鎮，身為alpha天生的領導氣質，在人群中從來不是弱者，沒人會輕視他，甚至朴佑鎮活的灑脫，他只關注他想做的，其他就算外頭大雨滂沱，他也雷打不驚。

聞著身上懷念的玫瑰紅茶味，李大輝有些失神，連林煐岷來了他都沒發現。  
林煐岷自然發現了那抹紅茶味，以及衣領下鎖骨邊若隱若現曖昧的吻痕。  
「你的紅茶回來了嗎？」  
「是…」  
說來也巧，朴佑鎮卻在此時來找他。  
李大輝沒想到兩個人這麼快就見面了。  
林煐岷用眼神打量了來人。  
「你是大輝的alpha嗎？」  
朴佑鎮以為情敵會先對他氣勢洶洶的下戰帖，但是並沒有，一個一米八的大個卻在他面前站直了身後彎腰90度向他鄭重道歉。  
朴佑鎮一臉懵。  
「對不起！」  
李大輝突然會意過煐岷哥為何道歉，只是趕緊起身阻止他繼續往下說。  
朴佑鎮只能稀哩糊塗的接受。  
「大輝身體不好，又常忙起來就忘記吃飯，原本這個月要去做清洗標記的手術，但醫生又要他調養身體下個月再去…」  
林煐岷擺出憂心的表情，自顧自地感慨，像是要說給誰聽一樣。  
朴佑鎮一聽他要清洗標記，雙眼都瞪圓了。  
「剛好時間也差不多，你要帶大輝去吃飯嗎？」  
換李大輝眼睛瞪圓了，這哥怕不是要把他賣了！？

朴佑鎮順著林煐岷的好意得到與大輝單獨相處的時間。  
「你想吃什麼？」  
「家常菜。」李大輝想了想後說。  
朴佑鎮笑了一下。  
「那帶你去我最近常吃的那一家！」  
只是李大輝下車時看著周遭環境，也不像是有餐廳的模樣，附近都是住宅區。  
「介紹你一間好吃的餐廳，主廚很有名，你也認識，他叫朴佑鎮！」  
朴佑鎮說著，笑了開來，露出略顯稚氣的虎牙。  
李大輝也被他的玩笑話逗笑了。  
但是真的人不可貌相，不是開開玩笑，朴佑鎮只是煮了泡菜炒飯跟辣豆腐湯，卻有種超越外頭餐館的簡單的美味。  
李大輝忍不住多吃了一碗。  
朴佑鎮看著李大輝把臉頰塞的鼓鼓的，就覺得又可愛又滿足。  
「你都沒說你會做菜。」  
李大輝又舀了一口豆腐湯說。  
「畢竟沒機會說嘛！」  
朴佑鎮有些得意的表情，眼裡寫著寵溺，支著頭看李大輝吃的津津有味。  
「下次讓你點餐吧！」  
李大輝笑著說就不客氣了，然後吃完碗底的最後一口。

飯後李大輝說要洗碗，朴佑鎮不贊同，哪有讓客人洗碗的道理。  
「你都不收我的飯錢了，就讓我刷碗抵債吧。」  
後來還是兩個人一起分工完成，吃飽了飯李大輝的情緒放鬆許多。  
李大輝說吃得太飽了走不動，兩個人坐在沙發的兩端，看著電視上的綜藝節目，一開始還顧慮對方，最後卻一起跟著哈哈大笑。  
茶餘飯後的消遣，就像兩人原本就是如此相處，隨意盤腿或是斜靠在沙發上。  
滿足的看完一整集節目。  
「時間很晚了，我送你回去。」  
李大輝點點頭。  
在車上兩人並沒有多說話，只是看著各自前方的路，就算沉默，竟然也不會不自在。  
「聖誕節時有約嗎？」  
李大輝都已經推開車門，朴佑鎮害羞的問出口。  
「你是第一個問我的人。」  
朴佑鎮眼裡有些期待：「那能把時間留給我嗎？」  
「如果沒有其他人的話。」李大輝想了一下說。  
「好。」朴佑鎮揮手向他道別，目送他進了公寓才開車離開。

時過境遷，兩人才在此時找到屬於朋友的相處方式。  
李大輝把月曆上25的地方圈了起來，畫了個大大的驚嘆號。  
如果他們能早一點如此，是否他們就會早一點愛上彼此，或許他也不會失去他所珍貴的。  
李大輝拂過小腹的位置，想起今天還沒吃綜合維他命。  
他們都在用自己的方式彌補過錯。

聖誕節當天遇上了寒流，氣溫又降了幾度，朴佑鎮在電話中囑咐要他多穿一件，李大輝翻出衣櫃底的綠色圍巾，他其實冬天不喜歡穿的那麼多，只是為了某人又把毛絨絨的圍巾往身上綑。  
李大輝燙了頭髮微捲，小小的腦袋上還有一頂貝雷帽，雙眼亮晶晶的，讓人覺得像個小精靈，但當朴佑鎮看著他脖子上歪七扭八的圍巾時卻笑了開來，伸手取下後，卻從手提袋裡拿出另一條暖紅色的圍巾。  
「是送給你的聖誕禮物。」  
朴佑鎮幫他整整齊齊的圍在脖子上，露出一張小臉，好像因為紅色的潤澤，臉頰泛著淡淡的粉色。  
商場的聖誕樹要點燈了，他們匆匆走過人行斑馬線，路上的人好像都要去看，不知不覺間人潮好像多了起來，朴佑鎮很自然的牽起李大輝的手，怕他走丟在人群裡。  
聖誕樹用金色與紅色裝飾，點起的一道光延著樹繞著圈直到頂端，象徵希望與幸福的星星點綴在最上頭。  
原本四周都是暗的，突然亮起的燈像是人間星河，從中間向外流淌，五顏六色的燈時而活潑的跳動，時而溫馨的閃動。  
就算人潮稍微散開了點，朴佑鎮也沒有放開他的手，兩人手心相握，手臂相抵，在人群之中就只有我和你。  
「你餓了嗎？」朴佑鎮問。  
「如果哥餓了，那就找個地方吃東西吧。」  
朴佑鎮點點頭，帶他往人群外走，突然一個人撞在他們彼此之間，李大輝落在身後鬆開了手，那人連連向他道歉，李大輝只是擺擺手說沒關係。  
那人走後，李大輝抬頭看見朴佑鎮在等他，周圍的人都在流動，只有朴佑鎮是靜止的，炫爛的燈光落在他眼裡就像星光點點，而星光聚集在他身上。  
李大輝揚起唇角，邁開了腳步，主動牽上朴佑鎮的手，而那雙寬厚溫暖的手錯開了手指，與他十指相扣。  
聖誕節不吃大餐，兩人擠在路邊的帳篷馬車吃炒年糕，食物漫起的熱氣模糊了視線。  
朴佑鎮被燙的疵牙裂嘴，李大輝邊笑邊給他遞開水，朴佑鎮差點失去了他的舌頭，但他還是不忘先幫李大輝吹涼一點。  
吃了熱食身體暖和了起來，李大輝鬆開了圍巾，但離開了暖融的帳篷又一陣冷風吹來，李大輝不自禁的打了個噴嚏。  
「別感冒了。」  
「只是過敏！」  
朴佑鎮說還是把人裹嚴實一點比較實際。  
「佑鎮哥。」  
「嗯？」  
「其實我也準備了哥的禮物。」  
李大輝從包裡拿出個精緻的小盒子，朴佑鎮打開來才發現是對耳飾，圖形是不對稱的十字架與玫瑰。  
「謝謝。」朴佑鎮慢下來的語氣好像有些感動，失守的嘴角露出好看的虎牙。  
李大輝難為情的低下了頭。

兩人還捨不得為今夜畫下句點，就延著街道散步，人行道邊行道樹上零星點綴著彩色的小燈泡。  
平時覺得黑暗的街邊卻在此時顯得溫馨明亮。  
「你還記得我們第一次在酒吧見面嗎？」  
李大輝點點頭。  
「那時的我怎麼會說出那種爛俗的話？」  
「那時的我果然喝醉了。」  
朴佑鎮笑著說停下腳步，李大輝轉身看向他。  
「但是就算重來一次，我也還是會厚著臉皮拉住你，因為我不想錯過你。」  
朴佑鎮的瀏海長了卻一直沒剪，掃過眼簾，但卻遮掩不住眼底熱情的火花。  
「佑鎮哥。」  
朴佑鎮疑惑的揚起一邊眉毛。  
「我可以抱你嗎？」  
李大輝很乖巧的詢問出口，他的眼裡有深邃的星空，有玫瑰花瓣上晶瑩剔透的露水。  
「當然可以。」朴佑鎮不假思索的回答。  
李大輝上前雙手環過他的腰，把頭輕輕靠上，雙手撫了撫朴佑鎮的背就放開了，而朴佑鎮有些眷戀的順了順他後腦勺的髮絲。  
「那我還可以親吻你嗎？」  
李大輝又問，臉上擺著純真無辜的表情眨了眨眼睛，眼睛裡只有朴佑鎮，好像這種直進的話不是他說的。

『如果有一天，不是在床上，而是在街角都想要親吻擁抱時，我們就在一起吧？』  
「不要分開了，就這樣一直在一起吧！」

朴佑鎮上前一步，捧住李大輝凍的發紅卻又軟嫩的臉頰，準確無誤的吻上那片緋紅，長長的眼睫眨了眨輕閉上眼，落下一小塊陰影。  
纖細的手穿過結實的腰身環抱住他，冰涼的鼻尖相碰，軟嫩的雙唇相磨，溫暖的胸膛擁抱住彼此。  
六角型的白色碎花飄落，是這個冬天的第一場雪。  
玫瑰花香瀰漫，像落下了蜜紅色的花瓣，雪的味道都是甜的。  
而紅茶的暖香低調沉穩，包圍住相依的兩人。

在遙遠的地方有顆星球，星球上有小王子及玫瑰花，他們曾經遇到不同的人，見過不同的花，但他們還是找到彼此，在度過前半生的孤單寂寥後，他們會一直在一起，在未來的每個春夏秋冬。

12.  
李大輝的感情狀況反映在女團回歸上。  
這次的歌曲從旋律到歌詞都像掉進了蜂蜜裡再撈起來，滴下來的是金黃色的甜味，滲著甜蜜動人的氣息，生怕別人不知道作曲家正在戀愛ing。  
林煐岷說李大輝雖然是個omega，長的又可愛，但平常時其實不愛撒嬌，且兩人一向互懟習慣，但最近他偶爾的尾音上揚，或是委屈的嚶嚶聲，低垂撒嬌的眉眼，偶爾噘起的嘴唇，卻是越見越多。  
談戀愛真的會改變一個人，林煐岷如此感嘆著。

平常一定會工作到深夜的李大輝，今天一反常態，晚上六點太陽剛下山就收拾東西要走了。  
「今天要跟佑鎮哥吃飯。」  
李大輝甜甜的笑著說，甚至林煐岷都還沒問出口。  
大隻羊駝只能縮小自己在角落裡劃圈。

李大輝才按了一下門鈴，朴佑鎮就來開門了，還穿著廚房裡的圍裙，小小的人兒一下子就撲進了懷裡，不顧圍裙上是否髒了濕了。  
兩人在門口膩歪了一下才進門，朴佑鎮把人安頓在客廳，菠蘿味的汽水都買好了，冰冰涼涼的剛從冰箱裡拿出來。  
自從上次李大輝說要打下手，兩人合作煮出一鍋稱不上炒年糕的東西，連神仙下凡都拯救不了的味道，朴佑鎮就決定不讓他再進廚房了。  
廚房裡爐上的花蟹湯咕嚕咕嚕滾著，飄出陣陣香味。  
朴佑鎮飛快在李大輝頰邊吻了一口，就快步進了廚房。  
不得不說朴佑鎮的廚藝好，李大輝都感慨alpha連廚藝都高人一等。  
兩人坐在小餐桌前開始用餐，面對面甚至一伸腳就會踢到對方，就算擠在一起，就算是簡單飯菜，卻都溫馨的不行。  
朴佑鎮喜歡看著李大輝吃飯，這人天生就纖細還不愛吃飯，也總挑食，要親眼見著食物吞下口才能安心，雖然他喜歡從後背環過他的纖細腰肢，但他還是覺得胖個幾斤會抱起來舒服點。  
李大輝雖然對食物欲望不大，但只要合胃口，就會大口塞著食物，把臉頰塞的鼓鼓的，看著吃得很香。  
連朴佑鎮自己都沒發現，總是用一種無限寵溺的眼神在看著眼前的小愛人。  
「佑鎮哥你也快吃！」  
李大輝一抬頭時，發現哥哥總是看著他卻不吃飯，催促他也快點動筷子。  
以前李大輝不像個小孩子，總是堅強成熟的模樣，但自從坦承心意後，他像是脫下了層層的保護殼，露出內裡脆弱嬌小的真心，一向堅直挺拔的背，也學會了依靠別人。

吃完了飯李大輝說要洗碗，朴佑鎮給他綁了防水的圍裙，以為他要走開了，但哥哥溫暖結實的胸膛卻還靠在他身後，雙手流連不捨的在那個腰間剛繫上的結。  
「佑鎮哥你去看電視！」  
李大輝有些侷促的動了動身子。  
「大輝，哥沒吃飽。」  
朴佑鎮低沉的嗓音在他耳後說著。  
「還是再煮個拉麵？」  
李大輝信以為真的回頭看他，卻被朴佑鎮吻個正著，熱戀中的情侶不吻個難分難捨就不放開彼此，輕輕的啄吻再深深的唇齒相交。  
直到李大輝換不過氣才放開了他，一張小臉緋紅，不知道是因為缺氧還是因為害羞。  
「我想吃你。」  
看似怕生的朴佑鎮其實撩人肉麻的話說的比Rap還溜，只不過是李大輝限定。  
小孩羞的潑他一臉水，才把人趕到客廳去。

兩人決定一起看場電影，平時都是去電影院看漫威，朴佑鎮很喜歡漫威，櫃子裡都是他的收藏品，今天一反常態買了部劇情片。  
朴佑鎮斜靠在沙發上，而李大輝躺在他懷裡，他自然的一手攏緊小愛人的肩膀。  
電影是關於時空旅行的故事，劇情不無聊，但就是節奏慢了點，快到結尾時，朴佑鎮才發現李大輝在他懷裡睡著了，呼吸平穩的打著小奶呼。  
朴佑鎮看李大輝睡得熟，只好放下剛起的小心思。  
觀影的過程中李大輝一直躺在他懷裡，只是偶爾動了動身子調整姿勢，或許快到發情期，玫瑰的味道一陣一陣的濃郁，只有他們兩個人時李大輝是不貼抑制貼的，抱著懷裡溫軟香甜的小人兒，朴佑鎮兀自的起了反應。  
但他還是考慮李大輝的感受，只是關了電視，輕手輕腳的把人抱起來往客房走。  
朴佑鎮仔細掖好了被子，在光潔的額頭上印下一個晚安吻，才離開房間。

那是一朵他仔細呵護的玫瑰，他甚至願意用一輩子的時間去守護他的小玫瑰。

春節剛過，李大輝回了趟美國探親。  
他口頭向母親介紹了朴佑鎮的存在，他的母親說若你決定好那就去吧。  
李大輝還是有點怕提起婚姻兩個字，得彼此心甘情願，許下承諾與責任，甚至他有些擔心自己的身體狀況，一個不能生育的omega是會被別人詬病的。  
這天朴佑鎮陪他在工作室寫歌，李大輝給他聽一段未完成的旋律，是一首慢歌。  
「沒有你我什麼都不是…」  
朴佑鎮聽著不自覺把歌詞念了出來。  
「佑鎮哥！」  
李大輝難為情的叫喊出聲。  
曾經他問過李大輝歌曲的靈感都來自哪裡，他說是生活經驗，或是從其他歌曲、電影得到靈感。  
原來一直以來，他的纖細敏感，他難以言說的感情都藏在他寫的歌曲裡。  
他們在一起半年來，朴佑鎮的貼心陪伴確實給了他很大的安全感，甚至是一種依戀，會讓人害怕若是有朝一日失去了該如何是好。  
朴佑鎮聽著李大輝清甜的聲音入了神。  
他沒說這首歌靈感是來自哪裡，但他聽見了他心裡的那份嚮往眷戀，只會看著一個人。  
朴佑鎮想起了那時他們分開時，李大輝寫的那首悲傷的歌，歌的開始是心動的美好，結尾卻是心痛的結束。  
他不禁好奇，他那時是帶著什麼樣的心情寫出來，或者又有什麼樣的故事。

「我也是一樣的。」  
李大輝疑惑的看向他。  
「有了你才是完整的。」  
突然情緒慢了下來，能夠感受到，只是單純的為了彼此的愛意。

今年夏天，他們決定去濟州島旅行，從忙碌的日常生活裡逃脫。  
湛藍的海連接細白的貝殼砂，天邊的雲朵像是驚鴻一筆，點綴在蔚藍的天空裡。  
濟州島的風一年四季的吹，但卻有不同的樣貌，夏天的風是溫柔的。  
李大輝不喜歡太累的活動，朴佑鎮就陪著他漫步偶來小路，能看見山也能看見海。  
繡球花花期長，路邊還能看到藍紫色花束盛開著，像新娘的捧花。  
白日裡可以看遍濟州島的風景，悠閒的喝一杯咖啡。  
晚上可以逛街購物，享受濟州島的美食。  
民宿的房間有一個陽台，他們晚上也會在那裡看星星。

李大輝黏人的環著朴佑鎮的腰，把頭靠在他肩膀上看星星。  
最近朴佑鎮身為水獺飼養員，發現小朋友只要一寂寞沒有安全感，就會來黏著他，不說話就只是牽著他或是抱著他。  
心情好時或是發現哥哥心情不好時，就會來撒嬌逗他開心。  
夏夜裡一陣玫瑰暗香流出，朴佑鎮低頭看向懷裡的愛人。  
李大輝也是發現身體的異樣，抬頭看向哥哥，算著比平常的日子還早了三天。  
「要嗎？」朴佑鎮問。  
李大輝眨著眼睛點點頭：「要。」

朴佑鎮拉著人進屋，雙手撫在明顯的蝴蝶骨上，單薄的夏衫隔絕不了逐漸變的滾燙的體溫。他扣著他纖細敏感的腰窩，與自己相貼合，嘴唇上恣意的攫取香甜的花蜜，軟嫩的唇瓣相吻，只會更引人入勝，連舌頭也在品嘗各自的味道。  
李大輝被溫熱的紅茶包裹，聞著迷人的茶香，下身早就不自覺地濕了，白嫩莖身因為朴佑鎮游移在他身上的灼熱雙手而挺立，後穴也因為發情期的到來，濕潤溫暖的一開一合。  
兩人相抵在床上，身上多餘的衣物早就不知去向，只剩下赤裸的肌膚緊密相貼。  
身下的人早就意亂情迷，朴佑鎮托起圓潤飽滿的臀部就插了進去，李大輝陷在情欲裡，自動地挺了挺腰身，使下身更加緊密的結合。  
他們天生就互相吸引，像是磁鐵的異極相吸，是無法抗拒的本能。  
朴佑鎮有節奏的在他身體裡磨著，痠軟又舒服的感覺讓他緊抓住朴佑鎮結實的小臂。一個插深了，李大輝才洩出甜膩的嬌吟，朴佑鎮說那是鮫人在唱歌，引誘他往更深的海航行。  
因為朴佑鎮加快了抽動的速度，李大輝硬生生被插射了，黏膩的白色液體飛濺在精實的巧克力腹肌下方，然後隨著地心引力而滑落。  
他們落在情欲的海裡彼此索求，未關合的窗流進了夏日的風，混合在滿室的玫瑰紅茶香氣裡，不再只是滿足彼此的生理需求，更是因為愛而結合。  
喜歡一個人就算不說出來，也會從眼睛裡流露出滿懷的愛意，不只是擁抱親吻，還想要更深刻的擁有彼此，在對方身上只留下屬於自己的標記。  
「李大輝，我愛你。」  
「除了你我什麼也不是。」  
不只是生理上的互補，還有心理上的渴求。  
李大輝只覺得自己被充實的填滿，空落的心找到安放的位置，是因為自己被滿足，也是因為被需要。  
他雙手緊抱著朴佑鎮，緊閉的雙眼失去理智的流下透明的淚花，李大輝附在身上人也是心上人的耳邊說：  
「佑鎮哥，我也愛你。」  
「真的真的好愛你。」  
他們在身體的深處融合，成結。

剛經歷情事睡著的李大輝似一朵嬌柔的玫瑰躺在朴佑鎮懷裡，泛紅的粉色臉龐還有透明的淚痕，像花瓣上剔透的露珠，更顯玫瑰的嬌貴美麗。  
「如果能再要一個孩子就好了。」  
朴佑鎮輕聲說，溫柔的拂過李大輝的臉頰。

最後一天的旅行，因為剛度過發情期，全身還懶洋洋的李大輝隨著朴佑鎮開車帶著他。  
越往東邊走，是藍色的海，是綠色的懸崖，是白色的小屋。  
「其實為了這一刻我準備了很久，反覆演練了好多遍，卻還是不能抑制的緊張。」  
「什麼？」  
李大輝疑惑的看向他。  
朴佑鎮拿出揣在懷裡的精緻紅絲絨盒子，還有一束象徵愛情象徵李大輝的玫瑰花。  
「對不起，在你最需要我的時候，我卻不在你身邊。」  
朴佑鎮牽著李大輝的手撫上那處平坦的小腹。  
李大輝眼眶一熱。  
「你知道了？」  
朴佑鎮輕輕點頭。  
「我們已經失去了過去，但還有現在，未來請讓我一直陪著你。」  
「李大輝你願意嫁給我嗎？」

朴佑鎮單膝下跪，朝他伸出了手。  
絲絨盒子裡放著的是承諾，朴佑鎮手裡的是未來，他沒有想到這天會這樣擺在他眼前，眼眶裡的溫熱模糊了視線，李大輝將手覆了上去，是交付了一輩子。  
「我願意！」

13.  
趁天氣還沒變冷，兩人就決定在秋天把婚禮辦了。  
他們只邀請了親近的親朋好友，在一個小教堂裡，微風不噪，陽光正好。  
李大輝一襲白色西服純潔，頭頂一圈粉綠色花環顯得嬌俏可愛，雙眸亮晶晶的點綴著像白日裡的春光，夜晚裡的星空，一單一雙的眼皮既可愛又嫵媚，紅嫩的朱唇上揚。  
朴佑鎮眼裡的小玫瑰永遠都是最珍貴的，只是在這特別的日子裡，更顯高貴可愛。  
朴佑鎮緊張的整理了下領帶，看著李大輝緩步走過來時，眼神就沒離開過，眼裡只寫著寵溺與無盡的愛意，不自覺揚起唇角，虎牙露出來打了招呼。  
無論生老病死，無論富貴貧窮，他們都會不離不棄。  
下雨的日子裡會成為你的雨傘，黑暗的時刻會成為你的光，寒冷的冬日是你的暖爐，而燥熱的夏日是你的風。  
「我願意。」  
「我願意！」  
成為你一輩子的牽絆。  
簡單的一對戒指穿過彼此的左手無名指，把承諾寫在了心上。  
『你可以親吻你的伴侶了。』  
李大輝微踮起腳尖，朴佑鎮微側過頭，交換一個意義深重的吻，相連的兩人是最美的風景。

朴佑鎮看著衣櫃裡一半色彩鮮艷的衣服，不同於自己的黑白色系，洗手台上也擺著兩副牙刷，所有東西都變的成雙成對，只看著就覺得開心的不行。  
他們計劃著下個月工作告一段落時，陪著大輝去一趟LA。  
早晨在床上面對面的醒來，然後在餐桌上分享一份早餐，生活的瑣碎都有了可以分享的人。  
朴佑鎮總是早早結束工作準時下班，而李大輝也是到點就離開工作室，不多做停留。  
因為家裡還有個人在等你。  
放假時賴在家一起窩在沙發上看影集，有時會共同分工家務，然後去超市或者商場，買一籃子的菜，或是添購一些日用品及擺飾。  
除了待在家，偶爾也會出門約會，看場電影吃飯逛街，或是開著車來個一日遊。  
人家都說新婚時是最甜蜜的，有戀人時的甜蜜，也有伴侶間的溫馨，享受只有兩人的時光。

但這個兩人世界的時間卻意外的很快結束了。  
近日李大輝身子不舒服，總是沒胃口，還以為是天氣變冷著涼了，朴佑鎮帶著他去醫院檢查，才發現是懷孕了。  
「什麽！？」  
朴佑鎮驚訝的從椅子上彈起。  
「恭喜你們！」  
醫生的臉上也是帶著笑容。  
朴佑鎮沒想到這一天會這麼快的到來。  
李大輝也覺得不可思議，相較於第一次的絕望及慌張不安，這一次只感覺到希望及滿滿的幸福。  
或許也該慶幸那時煐岷哥很用心的幫他調養身體，才讓他能夠再次迎來這個新生命。  
朴佑鎮愛憐的摸了摸尚還平坦的小腹。  
醫生也說了因為前一次有過流產的經驗，這次得格外注意照料。

朴佑鎮開始當個新好人夫，從三餐飲食到營養品層層把關，家裡及工作室的環境也做了更動，不讓李大輝有磕碰的機會。  
李大輝只覺得他緊張兮兮的，總要他放輕鬆一點。  
雖然這次孕早期不太害喜，但是很挑嘴，朴佑鎮偶爾得跑很遠一趟就為了買個李大輝愛吃的。  
朴佑鎮喜歡在睡覺前，躺在床上磨磨蹭蹭李大輝的肚子，像在跟未來的兒子或是女兒打招呼。  
「佑鎮哥你這樣我怪不好意思的。」  
朴佑鎮的頭髮總是會癢癢的掃在他還未隆起的肚子。  
「我在告訴他要乖點，不要太折磨他的母親。」  
李大輝笑了出來。  
雖然大輝懷孕他是很開心，但是那樣纖細的人之後要背著沉重的大肚子生產，他還是會心疼的。  
他曾經無數次臆想過他們的孩子，如果隨了朴佑鎮一定活潑又調皮，如果隨了李大輝一定機伶又可愛。

過了冬天李大輝的肚子才明顯的隆起來，連穿著寬鬆的衣服還是能察覺他的孕肚，一張小臉及纖細的四肢才算長點肉。  
這時期的李大輝變的格外嗜睡及黏人，朴佑鎮早起去上班時都有些不捨得，被窩裡的人還睜不開眼睛，渾身軟軟暖暖的惹人憐愛，孕期間的玫瑰香味還特別濃郁，離別前的吻總是吻了好幾個才願意放手。  
朴佑鎮覺得李大輝像隻小奶貓，總是軟軟的又哼哼唧唧，伸著毛茸茸的小爪子格外黏人不設防，跟他以前的個性相去甚大。  
而這時期也會有情事的需求，並且特別敏感，朴佑鎮只是插了幾下，李大輝就會細細的呻吟，眼睛流著淚串，下身的液體也大量分泌。  
朴佑鎮喜歡偶爾大輝情動時會在他耳邊喊他老公，雖然每次當他回過神總是羞愧的紅了臉，但放在朴佑鎮眼裡，通通都可愛的不行。

朴佑鎮去上班時，李大輝一個人待在家，做點簡單的家務，或者用電腦做些簡單的旋律，但朴佑鎮總不愛他用太久的電子產品。  
偶爾肚子裡的孩子會翻個身，或是動了動手腳，李大輝會有感覺，他們的心是連在一塊，血是流遍全身。  
像是失而復得，他跟朴佑鎮重新有了孩子，本來的他是獨自堅強又固執的，直到遇到了朴佑鎮，他才懂得依靠及坦露自己的脆弱，享受那份他獨家的寵愛，他從來沒有覺得自己如此完整過，他擁有滿滿的愛，也學會去愛人，未來也即將擁有一個把他跟朴佑鎮寫進基因裡的，一份愛的禮物。

是命運讓他們相遇，是緣份讓他們相愛，曾經走丟在彼此人生裡，卻跟隨著愛找到彼此緊握的手。  
用心澆水，玫瑰也會長滿星球。

The end. 2019.08.31 By沂月薰


End file.
